Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires
Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires (真・三國無双7 Empires, Shin Sangoku Musou 7: Empires) is the Empires adaptation of Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends. Pre-order bonuses include downloadable serial codes for Guo Jia, Guan Yinping, Date Masiamune, and Tenko edit parts. The Premium Box edition contains a sixteen track CD containing new music and 83 character cards. Demos for the title's Edit Mode and free co-op gameplay are available on PlayStation Network & Xbox Live platforms. Like its predecessor, the overseas version only features Japanese voice tracks with subtitles despite it having been formerly announced that English voice acting would be included. Gameplay *Stratagems from Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires return with enhanced features. New grand-scale stratagems take longer to complete but can dramatically affect the flow of battle. Weather conditions and time can affect certain stratagems' proficiency and change a battlefield's appearance. *Certain characters have DLC weapons as their EX Weapons. Players may also categorize weapons by type or faction ownership. *Preset bases have levels to indicate their potency. Simple bases can be constructed anywhere on the map to provide auxiliary assistance. *If players possess a high rank, they can order other generals. *Rulers can set specific priorities to policies. *Fame has been revamped to allow the selection of different play styles. It lost its visual GUI notices. *The marriage system now enables couples to have children. Scenes dedicated to married couples have been expanded. Offspring inherit their parents' stats and genes. *Players can keep and reuse their previous edit characters since the same edit features return in this title. They can also edit the appearance of their banner, soldiers, horses, and create scenarios to upload for online sessions. Other players can download them. **Soldiers - Customizable features include body posture and appearance. **Horses - Customizable features include hair color and size. *Crossplay can be done between the PS3 and PS4 ports. *Downloadable content consists of edit character parts, original costumes for the main roster, soundtracks from previous games and new scenarios/modes. Characters The entire Xtreme Legends cast returns with at least one new addition from the second most wanted character poll. *Xun Yu Trophies/Achievements Differences between ports *The PS Vita version allows players to transfer their DLC and boasts Ad hoc multiplayer options. Raid Scenarios are being added to the online feature. It grants players the freedom to choose their loot if they successfully defeat a map of strong enemies. *The PC version is a direct port of the game's PS3 version and does not contain the enhanced graphical improvements of the PS4 port. *The Nintendo Switch port has save data benefits with select Warriors Switch titles. Spin-Offs *''Shin Sangoku Musou Blast'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Eiketsuden'' *''Project Dynasty Warriors'' Related Media A Twitter campaign to guess the new character addition was held June 5~16. Three accurate fans won a free copy of the game. The game is scheduled to have a live broadcast demonstration September 20, 14:45 JST at Koei-Tecmo's Tokyo Game Show stage. It was one of the playable demos at Koei Tecmo's Tokyo Game Show 2014 booth. Fans who have downloaded the edit trial can participate in a edit character contest throughout October and early November. Contestants are asked to create their interpretation of a person/character from history or Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Five winners will receive a copy of the game's complete guide and Dynasty Warriors 8 badges. A collaboration campaign with Shin Sangoku Musou Blast was held from November 27th to December 3rd. The following characters from Blast appeared in Empires as edit officers: Xu Sheng, Xiahouji, Yan Yan, Zhugeshi, and Zoushi. Shin Sangoku Musou 7 Duet Songs will include five character image duets with the five factions, character messages, and voice actor commentary from characters in this expansion. Purchase the first copies of the CD to receive a chance to redeem a possible ticket to the Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2015 Summer voice actor event. Consumers who purchase the Deluxe Edition of the live event's DVD recording receive an additional photo book of the event and three character stickers. Halloween themed character merchandise were up for sale at Tokyo Game Show 2015. LINE stickers featuring the cast are now available for purchase. They are divided into three sets with each one containing 40 different sticker images. Gallery DW8E JP Cover.jpg|Japanese cover Dw8empires-apology.jpg|Courtesy image for second delay announcement Zhurong-dw8e2015aprilfools.jpg|April Fools' Day "White Zhurong" image 2015Aprilfools-caochicken.jpg|April Fools' Day Cao Seal Chicken Bone Zhaoyun-dw8e2016aprilfools.jpg|April Fools' Day "Shin Wangoku Musou" image Twitter Artwork (DW8).jpg|Artwork commemorating 10,000 Twitter followers External Links *Official North American site * Official Japanese site, Official Twitter for edit character campaign *Official European site *Official Japanese PlayStation site, PlayStation Japan comparison shots, Character introduction post *Steam store link *Omega Switch website *Official theatrical website, Official theatrical Twitter *Japanese wiki Category:Games